


Csokornyakkendős cupcake

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, csokornyakkendő
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Arthur egy számára ismeretlen helyzetbe csöppen, vajon hogy kezeli?





	Csokornyakkendős cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!
> 
> Továbbra sem tudom hogy kellene rendes címet adnom hetaliás irományomnak, így fogadjátok szeretettel ezt a címet.   
A történetről... igazából nem kommentálnám, gondoljatok, amit szeretnétek, annyit mondok, hogy nem tudom mi jött rám. 
> 
> A sztori meglepinek íródott, Alnak. Remélem tetszik. Neki, nektek, valakinek.

Arthur hazafelé sétált az esőben. Este volt, péntek, így nem sietett, helyette kiélvezte a kellemes nedves időjárást. Rég volt már lehetősége kicsit elmerülni az időjárás nyújtotta apró örömökben.

Mire hazaért, teljesen átázott a ruhája, így cipője egy hangos cuppanással jött le lábáról az előszobában. A férfi csak felsóhajtott, majd lefagyott. Hangokat hallott a lakásából kiszűrődni. Halkan kezdett osonni a konyha felé, ahonnan a hangok jöttek.

Bekukkantott, kezeit előretartva, hogy bármikor kész legyen útjára indítani egy átkot, hogy a betolakodót a megfelelő jutalomban részesítse. 

De a konyhában semmilyen fenyegető létforma nem volt első ránézésre, csupán egy alacsony, rózsaszínű hajú férfi, aki dúdolva táncikált, ahogy kevergette a tűzhelyen készülő ételeket. 

Arthur nem tudta mit tegyen. Látszólag nem betörő volt. Hiszen ismerte a konyháját… Így sóhajtott egyet, majd a férfihez lépett és az inggallérjánál fogva közel húzta magához.

– Ki vagy te? – kérdezte, fenyegetőnek szánt szemöldökráncolással.

– Ah, Arthur, kedvesem, végre hazaértél! – Lepte meg a másik férfi egy öleléssel, ami erőteljes pirulásra késztette Arthurt.

– T-tessék? M-m-mit csinálsz?!? – Próbálta kérdőre vonni a férfit, de egyszerűen nem volt kellő befolyása a hangja felett, úgy tűnt.

– Természetesen vacsorát, mi mást? – kuncogott a rózsaszín. – Ah, te butus, már megint elfelejtettél esernyőt vinni a munkába? – Fontoskodott, majd elkezdte húzni a fürdő felé. – Gyere, nem akarom, hogy megfázz, kedvesem. 

Arthur csak hagyta magát, még mindig kicsit a sokk hatása alatt állt, nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel. A rózsaszín hajú férfi hamar megszabadította nedves ruháitól, majd szárazra dörgölte testét és belesegítette pár száraz otthoni ruhába. Aztán csak megölelte, s egy csókot nyomott a nyakára. 

Itt lett elege Arthurnak.

– Mégis mit csinálsz?! És ki vagy te egyáltalán?? – követelte, ezúttal erősebb hangon.

– Ne mondd, hogy elfelejtettél. Ez nagyon gonosz vicc, kedvesem, ugye nem akarod, hogy szomorú legyek? – nézett fel a smaragd szemekbe egy szomorú kék pár, de volt valami veszély csillogás azok mélyén, amitől kirázta Arthurt a hideg.

– Tudod, hogy Oliver csak a legjobbat akarja neked, ugye? – kérdezett vissza a rózsaszín hajú, továbbra is azokkal a bociszemekkel. Szóval Oliver a neve, gondolta Arthur.

– Gondolom… – Nem tudta igazán, mi lenne erre jó válasz. Semmi ötlete nem volt, mi ez a helyzet, és hogy került bele… 

– Gyere, kedvesem, a vacsora nemsokára kész van, ülj le addig egy csésze teával – húzta a csokornyakkendős férfi a konyhába Arthurt.

Ahogy leült, csak figyelte a másik ténykedéseit, mélyen gondolkozva.

– És kész is, tessék, kedves – szolgálta ki a férfi, így Arthur enni kezdett, addig is ídőt nyert.

A vacsora hamar véget ért, és a férfi a nappaliba húzta. 

– Van egy meglepetésem számodra – jelentette be, majd egy dobozt vett elő, amit kinyitott s elővett belőle egy erdőzöld csokornyakkendőt, amivel megközelítette Arthurt. Az ölébe ült, és elkezdte megkötni a férfin. 

Arthur csak tűrte, kicsit kényelmetlenül érezve magát. 

– És tessék, kész is, csodálatosan festesz benne – mondta Oliver, s felnézett Arthur szemeibe, s a férfi csak most vette észre, hogy ténylegesen mennyire közel van a másik. Majd Oliver bezárt közöttük a távolságot, s ajkait Arthuréra tapasztotta. 

Arthur viszont ellökte. – Mégis mit képzelsz mit csiná- – kezdte volna a tirádáját, csak, hogy egy halk hang a padló irányából elhallgattatta.

– Ez… nagyon nem volt szép. – Oliver felállt, letörölve a vért, ami az ütődéstől folyt ki egy pici sebből. – Hát így kell bánni a kedveseddel? – Kérdezte a férfi, szemeitArthurébe fúrva. 

A varázsló most először könyvelte el magában, hogy mekkora balek. Ez a rózsaszín hajú férfi mégis csak fenyegetés volt.. De nem is kicsi. Az eddig aranyosan s kedvesen csillogó kék szemek most őrülten és hidegen meredtek rá, az egész kifejezés sokkal inkább egy ragadozóra illett volna…

– Én mindennel a kedvedre teszek, te pedig nem is szeretsz érte? Hát, mondd meg kedvesem, szabad ilyet? – kérdezte a férfi, ahogy újra ARthur ölébe ült, egy kést nyomva a nyakához. – Mondd, mit tegyek veled, hogy megértsd?

Arthur csak nyelt egyet. Ezt csakis magának köszönheti...


End file.
